


Ghirazant Week 2016: Constant Communication

by yucee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, but honestly I feel that they're perfect for each other, days four and five are why this is rated t, everything happens so much, ghirazant week landed on a bad week so I'll be posting entries whenever I can, like any relationship theirs would take a lot of work and understanding, there's sexual tension in them and oh boy I love writing sexual tension, they're a study in opposites yes but they work together very well, this is my open letter to anybody saying ghirazant would be abusive in any way shape or form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucee/pseuds/yucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of important conversations between Ghirahim and Zant, somewhat in order.</p><p>Good relationships are built off of constant communication, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Animosity

While Zant most likely reviled their first true conversation, Ghirahim remembered it quite fondly. It had been around the time they had taken back every single keep in the Gerudo Desert. They had met up first, and before Ganondorf had joined them, they had converged upon King Dodongo. With Gohma and Manhandla off in the distance, their next course of action was obvious.

However, Zant had proven from the start how unpredictable he was.

“What is that thing?”

“Why, he’s a king just like you.”

Zant’s sharp gasp was enough of a pleasant surprise, but the shrill voice that followed was even more delectable, “Demon Lord, so help me, were we not on the same side–”

“Come now, Zant... I was merely making a joke. Am I not allowed?”

“I would rather we stick to the task at hand! You were acting perfectly fine before!”

“Hmm... But shouldn’t we get to know one another?”

Zant’s bizarre helmet obstructed Ghirahim’s view of his face, and he could only imagine what sort of contemptuous expression he was making. Why, just the thought made it near impossible to keep from cackling. An ally Zant most certainly was, but that didn’t make him above teasing, much less when he reacted this strongly. It brought about Ghirahim's more sadistic side, but he had to remember--

“One should not make fun of their allies in such a manner!” 

He had to remember that Zant was sensitive.

Ghirahim couldn’t help it - he had to chuckle at Zant’s attempts at remaining cool and collected. Had he not witnessed Zant's intriguing attitude shift in battle, he would've bought it. Apparently Zant hadn’t heard him, or he was grinding his teeth in an attempt to remain civil. What a shame. Still, he had a point.

“Now, once more: what is that _beast_ spewing fireballs at us?” Zant’s voice sounded strained, and Ghirahim had to hold himself back again.

Ghirahim studied Zant, brows raising as he tried reading the twili’s stiff posture. He couldn't quite pin Zant down yet. Zant had apparently cooled down from his sort of battle induced mania, but oddly enough Ghirahim found himself craving to see that side of him again. That side of Zant was far more interesting compared to this one.

Ghirahim hummed. “As I was saying, he’s a king. King Dodongo, to be exact. Surely you had dodongos in your time?”

He could practically hear Zant grinding his teeth. A shame he couldn’t see it. Still, Zant's voice had become shrill once more, “Of course we had dodongos, but we never had a ‘King’ dodongo!”

"Well then, I'm sure he'd be pleased to make your acquaintance."

"...Fine." Zant's shoulders sank along with his voice. "Leave him for me, then."

"Don't you think it would be better if we all gathered around him instead?"

"Do you truly find me incapable of handling--"

"Ghirahim is right."

In his frustration, Zant had failed to notice Ganondorf approaching them. Ghirahim grinned impishly while Zant visibly straightened. At his full height Zant made an incredibly imposing figure, but Ghirahim didn't bat an eyelash at him. Ghirahim could've sworn he'd heard Zant squeak, but perhaps he had only been imagining things.

"Lord Ganondorf, I--"

"Come, let's destroy this nuisance. You can squabble some other time."

When Ghirahim glanced over at Zant, he didn't even need Zant's helmet off to tell that he was seething. Ghirahim found his eye wandering back to Zant, and from such a simple conversation brewed a curiosity. From such a simple conversation, Ghirahim's curiosity bloomed. From Ghirahim's curiosity came Zant's animosity, but unlike Ghirahim's interest, it didn't burn even remotely as long.

After all, what was a smoldering ember compared to a white hot flame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my intention was for ghirahim to casually break the fourth wall by talking about the new mechanic introduced in legends, teaming up against monsters and draining their magic
> 
> zant's line is almost word-for-word what he said in the wii-u version because why not
> 
> anyway, moving on


	2. Day 3: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place directly after The Oasis! as such I kind of tried with this
> 
> I tried writing angst but I think I'm physically incapable

As promised, Ghirahim took his time in explaining every star and constellation. As comforting as his voice was, Ghirahim had decided to date the events around the first time he saw them. From how Ghirahim described them, these dates seemed decades, perhaps even centuries apart. Apparently, Ghirahim had mostly been using them to navigate at night for centuries. Eventually, Zant fell silent. Ghirahim spoke so casually, so calmly, as if he realized from the very beginning and it didn't bother him-- Wait, of course Ghirahim had realized. Zant had been actively avoiding the thought, that Ghirahim was immortal, while he...

How foolish. Zant had foolishly been avoiding such a highly important conversation as long as he possibly could. Now it was there, so close, and he had to tilt away. It was a good night! It was supposed to be a good night! He couldn't let it end on a sour note! ...Not that had Zant had much control over his emotions. If it happened...

"And then those..." Ghirahim's voice drifted back and drew Zant out of his thoughts. "Wait. How strange. I don't recall ever seeing those..."

If it happened, then it happened.

"How can that be?" Zant's voice sounded so distant to himself. He glanced over at Ghirahim, but Ghirahim was too focused on the unknown stars above them.

"They must be new..."

There was something so sobering about Ghirahim's tone that it made Zant look away. Then, another thought he'd been avoiding as well, "...We truly have been flung from our times."

"You haven't fully thought about it, have you?"

Zant could feel Ghirahim's gaze lingering upon him, and with great uncertainty, he met it.

"No, I was far too distracted with our current affairs." How foolish. "And now that things have calmed down..." Zant sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know how to feel about this..."

"I expected you to say something along the lines of, 'As long as you're here with me, everything will be fine.'"

"...Am I that predictable?"

"No, but I believe I know you well enough by now. To be perfectly honest, you're actually one of the most unpredictable people I've ever met."

"I'm hoping that's a compliment..."

"After tonight? It's most certainly a compliment. Why are you wondering? Are you somehow on edge?"

"I...don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to soothe you? Would you like another back massage? Although, I'm highly certain I've just about worked out every knot in your back..."

"No, as long as you--" Zant cut himself off and sighed. "...Oh. Oh, I almost said something similar to what you said."

Ghirahim laughed, a warm sound tickling near Zant's ear. Ghirahim's arm tightened around him, and a foolish part of Zant wished they could be closer. How could they possibly be-- "Then I suppose what I'll have to do is never leave your side."

"...Do you mean that?"

"I do. I'm quite comfortable here."

So there Ghirahim was, quite comfortably leaning up against Zant, like he'd belonged there all along. So there Ghirahim was, his fingers massaging into his waist, his arm a steady anchor. So there he was-- Zant whined, and Ghirahim shifted beside him.

"I have a headache..."

Slowly Ghirahim pulled away, and Zant's teeth grazed his bottom lip as he held back a whine. Ghirahim settled in front of him for what seemed the fifth time that night- Zant wasn't quite keeping track. Ghirahim's hands soothingly landed on Zant's shoulders, and Zant shakily exhaled through his nose, his vision blurry and his breath trapped in his throat.

"That's because you were crying a lot," Ghirahim said as he leaned forward and kissed Zant's forehead. "And, look, it's nearing sunrise."

Ghirahim's hands cradled Zant face before moving up to massage his head. Zant sighed and leaned into Ghirahim's skilled touches. Ghirahim hummed consideringly, his voice as welcoming as his hands. Zant fought against his instincts of closing his eyes-- The sunrise. They should watch it as well!

"We should watch it," Zant said as Ghirahim's thumbs rubbed across his ears. His voice died down into a lazy purr. "...The sunrise, I mean."

"Do you want me to stop touching you, though?"

"I don't want you to stop touching me," Zant mumbled without much thought. Ghirahim's soft laughter made his eyes snap open. "...Wait a minute. Why is that funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Ghirahim's hands moved to cup Zant's face. Any harder and Ghirahim would've been smooshing his cheeks. "And, you do know if I continued touching you we wouldn't be able to watch the sunrise, right?"

"...You're right." Then Ghirahim released him, and Zant sighed as his cheeks tingled in loss. "You can touch me any time, while each sunrise is different."

And so Ghirahim returned to Zant's side once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will definitely get edited after ghirazant week with more details
> 
> consider all these first drafts because I GOTTA GO FAST


	3. Day 4: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT TURNS OUT I CAN'T GO FAST GO FIGURE
> 
> (I finished this october 18th, and this was due september 7th, just for reference)
> 
> also this leads up into my next big nsfw ghirazant fanfic, so that's why it ends the way it does

"So, despite all the times I've told you I like your hands, you still feel inadequate about them..." At Zant's wince, Ghirahim's voice softened. "...Well, that's only natural. I know my words alone can't fix your lifelong qualms over them, nor will I fully understand why... But would you like for me to tell you just why I like them?"

Zant frowned at Ghirahim as his hands clutched at his-- no, _their_ bed sheets. "...Ghirahim, you don't have to--"

Ghirahim cut Zant off by leaning forward and pressing a finger to his lips. Zant stared at him in bewilderment. "I'm not doing it out of pity."

"But..." Zant's voice died off into a whine as Ghirahim's finger slid along his bottom lip to massage his heat pits.

"Shh, allow me to praise you," Ghirahim murmured as he gently ran his fingers through Zant's hair with his other hand, "because you're more than deserving of my praise."

Zant's only reply was a slight cooing noise before his long arms wrapped around Ghirahim and drew him in. Ghirahim chuckled before meeting Zant halfway into a kiss. Zant sitting down at the foot of their bed had made it so Ghirahim had to lean down for a change, and Ghirahim relished in it just as he relished the keening noise Zant made as he ran his tongue along the corners of his lips. Zant parted his lips and beckoned Ghirahim's tongue, but for once Ghirahim refused his offer. No, he couldn't allow himself to get lost in kissing Zant. He had a mission, an objective in mind--

Ghirahim apparently parted far too quickly, because Zant made a protesting noise and dragged him back by his shoulders. Ghirahim sighed and accepted his fate for a brief moment, his other hand joining the one running through Zant's hair. Zant's sigh in return was almost enough to make him reconsider, but as Zant's tongue traced along his bottom lip, Ghirahim snapped out of it and tapped the back of Zant's head. Zant's confusion granted him the ability to speak once more.

"Zant, I can't possibly compliment your hands while we kiss..."

"But I don't want to stop..." Zant's voice cracked, and Ghirahim's control nearly cracked along with it. "I enjoy kissing you."

"I feel the same, but..." He had to remain firm. "We can kiss at any time, remember?"

"Using my own words against me..." Zant sighed. "How did you even remember me saying that?"

"I remember a lot of what you say." And before Zant could even ask him why, Ghirahim continued, "You were right then, so naturally that means I'm right now."

"I...suppose." Zant's voice cracked again, and Ghirahim was quite certain that it was in defeat.

"Come now, Zant, don't sound so devastated. Does your need to kiss me _really_ outweigh any compliment I could ever give you?"

"Ghirahim, I..."

"I know, I know. I know you'd rather kiss me, but I believe you'll find my compliments just as satisfying."

To Ghirahim's surprise, Zant paused, as if he actually meant to disagree. Well, that was intriguing. Was his hesitance more of an insult or a compliment? At least Ghirahim could take some pride in Zant craving his kisses, but he couldn't stray from his goal.

Zant allowed Ghirahim to pull back just enough that they weren't inches away from kissing again. Ghirahim stroked Zant's hair again in an apology, and Zant sighed more emphatically. Had it been the right time or place, Ghirahim would've teased him for sulking or even foregone his little plan altogether-- No. He had to focus.

"Now may I take your hand? I promise I won't lick it. Unless you..." Ghirahim trailed off at Zant adamantly shaking his head. "...All right, then. I won't."

Reluctantly Zant released Ghirahim, and as Ghirahim leaned back, Zant offered him his trembling left hand. No, that simply would not do. Ghirahim took Zant's hand, but instead of simply holding it, he slid a hand underneath and threaded their fingers. The result was Zant's palm facing upwards with no allowed movement aside from wiggling his fingers. Their shared bed creaked as Zant rose slightly in surprise. Ghirahim leaned in and lightly kissed Zant's forehead, but that still wasn't enough to soothe him. He could feel Zant angling his face, as if he meant to steal a kiss. A cute attempt, but it just wasn't good enough.

"Please stay still, Zant," Ghirahim said as he leaned back. "Stay still and trust me."

"It is..." Was Zant trying to keep from whining? "It's not that I don't trust you! It's just...they're very sensitive!"

"I know."

"Then you must know why it's impossible for me to calm down with the way you're looking at them!"

"Well, I have to do that in order to point out just why I like them," Ghirahim said as he lightly ran a finger along an inactive rune on Zant's palm. Zant inhaled sharply, and Ghirahim's gaze swept over him in curiosity.

For whatever reason, a faint blush lit up Zant's cheeks. For whatever reason, Zant was tense beneath his touch, but he was visibly biting the inside of his lip. For whatever reason, his other hand clutched at his robes and-- Oh.

"Don't touch me so lightly...," Zant said lowly as they locked eyes.

Oh. Oh, Zant was cheating. Or maybe he wasn't, but it was enough for Ghirahim's right ear to dip before he caught himself. No, he would remain stubborn. He pushed on with a teasing smile and his finger hovering just over Zant's palm.

"Then, please tell me how you would prefer me touching you." At Zant's pause, Ghirahim added, _"Without_ me kissing you."

Zant exhaled heavily, and his hand twitched in Ghirahim's hold. He struggled a bit, his expression a mix between a pout and a scowl. "Not... Not like _that_. Like..."

Zant reached over with his free hand, and his fingers brushed along Ghirahim's hip before pressing firmly against the small of his back. Ghirahim leaned into his touch, and Zant's fingers pressed harder in response. With his control tested, Ghirahim briefly struggled to return to the task at hand.  _Again._ Regardless, Ghirahim obliged him with a simple poke, much firmer than his previous touch. Zant twitched again, and his fingers dug further into Ghirahim's back in an attempt to bring him closer; however, despite Zant's efforts, Ghirahim didn't budge. Focus. He had to focus!

Focus...

"Ah, so you mean like this?" Ghirahim asked as he firmly swept his finger across Zant's palm. "Your hands are so soft that I was unsure of applying much pressure to them..."

"They're...soft?"

"They are. In fact, they're so soft that I can hardly refrain from holding them."

"That's..." Zant trailed off, and as his shoulders rose, Ghirahim couldn't help but notice how Zant kept insisting on drawing him close. Yet again. Why was Zant so insistent on silencing him? Was it out of embarrassment or maybe...

"Oh my, could this be? Do you have a...praise kink?"

As Zant rose again, Ghirahim chose to run his finger along another faintly glowing rune with far more pressure. Zant sunk back down onto their bed, but not without another noise, this time resembling a yelp but not quite. Like his voice was caught in his throat, like Ghirahim would need to coax it out.

"A..." Zant trailed off, and Ghirahim patiently waited. Zant wasn't naive by now, so surely he could figure out what a kink was on his own. "...Are you asking if I enjoy being praised?"

"You're getting close." Ghirahim's finger drew in a circle much like the cloth usually covering part of Zant's palm, and he relished at the little jolt Zant gave.

As Ghirahim traced the inner circle, Zant twitched, and his voice came out strained, "Are you implying something... _lewd?"_

"Perhaps..." Then Ghirahim lightly poked right in the middle of the circles-- a bullseye. "Do you, though?"

Zant's hand twitched in Ghirahim's grasp, and as his fingers curled and uncurled, he mumbled, "It..." ...was pretty obvious, honestly. "I enjoy you complimenting me..."

"Oh really?" Ghirahim poked again. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Zant inhaled shakily, and at Ghirahim's next poke, the runes on Zant's palm slowly began to light up. Then with a voice so tense that it bordered on a command, Zant said, "...Keep going."

"Your runes... They're always red during battle, but they're teal now..." Ghirahim paused to let his next few words sink in, "...like when we were in the oasis."

Zant's hand went limp. With his face a bright shade of teal, Zant sputtered, "H-How do you know that?!"

"I pay attention to your hands far more than you think." Ghirahim shook his head at Zant's hand twitching in his. "I don't mean that in a judging sort of way. I'm comforting you, remember? And...the fact you still get like this even after our time in the oasis is really...intriguing."

Intriguingly enough, Zant's expression mellowed. His gaze flickered a bit as the hand in Ghirahim's hold relaxed. The hand pressing against Ghirahim's lower back relaxed as well, to the point where his palm was fully pressing down rather than his fingers. Had it never occurred to Zant before? Was it such a bad thing that Ghirahim pointed out an inconsistency, when Zant's complex nature drew Ghirahim to him the first place?

Before Ghirahim could ask, Zant asked a question of his own, his voice so contrastingly soft and tempting than before that Ghirahim nearly leaned down to capture more of it, "...How were you expecting me to act?"

If Ghirahim's hands had been free, he would have cupped Zant's face. He wanted to feel the magic coursing beneath his cheeks that made them so bright, but he settled for the runes on Zant's hand instead. They technically pulsed with the same warmth, and his hands technically were as soft as his face... And Ghirahim could base his next statement off a technicality at best.

"I expected for you to be bit bolder, but truthfully, I haven't minded you moving at your own pace."

It wasn't exactly a lie- watching Zant slowly gain confidence was exciting. He had potential just waiting, brimming--

"You want me to be bolder?" But Zant's voice rose rather than lowered, but perhaps it was better like that. Had it lowered again, Ghirahim's self-control would've completely snapped.

"I do, but I understand this is all new to you."

Zant's hand went completely slack in his own as he said, his voice nearly a sigh, "Thank you."

It was so endearing that Ghirahim _once again_ had to hold himself back. This...was torture. Utter torture. Utter self-imposed torture. Utterly meaningless self-imposed torture. Ghirahim struggled to keep his composure, but he eventually hummed in response. Zant, seemingly oblivious, drew in a deep breath. Ghirahim's finger pressed a bit harder than necessary as his gaze lingered on Zant's lips-- This really was going on for too long.

"Ghirahim..." Zant's voice was quiet, a scarce whisper that made Ghirahim lean down a tiny bit. Any more and Zant could've easily kissed him. Any more and Ghirahim would've lost himself. "Ghirahim, how long have you been paying attention to me?"

The vulnerability in Zant's voice made Ghirahim pause. Maybe it was time for him to stop talking about Zant's runes and be a bit less distracting. Ghirahim sighed fondly and poked the bullseye far softer, soft enough to make Zant's breathing stutter. Ah, that was definitely something he needed to make a note of.

"As soon as I heard you in battle, you caught my interest." Ghirahim's finger raced across the lightning bolts escaping the bullseye on Zant's palm. Zant rose from their bed, his eyes widening in surprise and rapt attention. Ghirahim leaned back slightly before Zant could claim his lips, and Zant bit back a whine. It came out as a huff, and Ghirahim would've laughed at it on better circumstances.

"Ghirahim..." Zant's voice rose slightly in pitch, and his silent question was obvious- Ghirahim had to keep going.

"I've said it before, but... I like how you're not all you seemed to be at first." While unpredictability was downright infuriating when present in his enemies, the same could hardly be said for Zant. Zant's unpredictability meant he always kept Ghirahim on his toes, which in turn kept his interest alive. Ghirahim needed someone like that, plus... "And, to be perfectly honest, you're also my type. You're strong--"

For whatever reason, two simple words made Zant gasp. "Say it again," Zant whispered fervently as he dragged Ghirahim closer. This time, Ghirahim allowed him. Relief flashed over Zant's face, as if he had never expected them to kiss again. How delightfully silly.

And at last Zant's plea was the finishing blow to Ghirahim's self-control. Ghirahim sighed as his plan lay in tatters-- No, he hadn't failed. Zant's steady hand pressing against his back told him that much. At the very least something had gotten through to him. Zant's boldness would have to come on its own, but at the very least Ghirahim would continue offering his guidance.

"You're strong," Ghirahim repeated as he crawled onto Zant's lap. He released Zant's hand and cupped his face. Zant leaned into his touch, and his freed hand brushed the exposed side of Ghirahim's face. With Zant's thumb gently rubbing across his cheek, Ghirahim continued with utmost sincerity, his voice far softer than either of them had anticipated, "You're my strong Twili."

When Zant gently nudged Ghirahim's face forward, Ghirahim's lips met his with no resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghirahim's type: strong, tall, and NOT HUMAN
> 
> there's actually a companion piece to this, which I'll hopefully be finishing some time this month... damn I'm slow


End file.
